deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:InfinityPlusOneSword/Karasu vs Deidara
Bios Karasu Some unspecified number of years prior to the last Dark Tournament, Karasu was defeated by the Toguro Brothers in a fight, and was almost left for dead. Overwhelmed by his performance during t h e fight, the Toguro Brothers had spared Karasu from death, humiliating the demon bomber in the process. As a means to reclaim his stolen pride, Karasu joined Team Toguro and fought alongside the brothers within the Dark Tournament, in hopes that he might some day become strong enough in order to kill them. Deidara Deidara was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Cxplosion Corps. After defecting from the village , he was forced into the Akatsuki and was one of its youngest members. There he was partnered with Sasori until the latter's death, and later with Tobi before his own death. Attacks Karasu close: Explosive touch:'' ''This is Karasu's primary method of attack. Karasu creates small explosive bombs using his demon energy, strong enough to blow away body parts, but weak enough to prevent huge explosions. mid: Deleterious Bomb: Resembling three sticks of green, organic dynamite that are bound together, with a timer attached to it. The explosion that this technique caused was powerful enough to take out a chunk of the stadium housing both the final and semifinal rounds of the Dark Tournament. long: Trace-Eyes: Flying balls of explosives outfitted with traditional string fuses, bat wings, and a single orange eye. These act much like seeker missiles. specials: Full Body Explosion: After removing his mask, Karasu's hair can turn blond if he inhales the energy around him, and it's an external sign that he is reaching the peak of his power. Then his body itself can be used as an massive explosion, multiple times, until he returns to normal, depending on the amount of energy he uses. Deidara close: Palm mouth/Kunai: Deidara has mouths on both his hands, that he uses for making his clay bombs. Mouths can be used for biting. Deidara is also using kunais with good skill. mid: Snakes and centipedes: Underground bombs, usually used to immobilise the opponent. long: Bats: Used somewhat like homing bombs. special: C3: '''Deidara's most powerful large scale bomb, that once activated becomes an enormous statue that Deidara drops on his target from above. Its explosive power was great enough to potentially destroy a large portion of Sunagakure. Bonus Karasu '''Invisible bombs: '''Karasu's bombs are normally invisible to enyone without very strong spirit feeling. Deidara '''Clay bird: '''Deidara can make big bird, that he can mount and fly on him. It can also be used as additional bomb. Edges close: '''Karasu mid: Karasu long: Even Special: Deidara X-Factors Karasu X-factor Deidara 96 Intelligence 88 85 Speed 75 82 Strentgth 80 71 Mobility 97 90 Quick drawing 78 83 Toughness 91 Links Karasu Deidara Alright Karasu won. I'm not going to post battle, because I've got only one solid vote. Next fight will be better. Category:Blog posts